One Chance for Time
by Gaurdian Rowen
Summary: The future is a ruined wreck thanks to Treize and it is up to one Gundam pilot to go back and stop all of that from happening but what happens when the present pilots find him...
1. The Dismal Fate

**A small disclaimer that I do nay own the Gundam boys…..darn the luck darn…..**

**ONE CHANCE FOR ALL TIME**

            Quatre Raberba Winner looked down at the rubble as he exited the cockpit of the Aries Mobile suit he had taken to get here.  What was left of the building was in a very sorry state, liable too come crashing in on the rest of the ruin at any given moment, still he had no choice but to continue forward even though he knew exactly what awaited him there.  He had felt it, just like all the others Duo was lost as well, or would be there very soon.  This building was the lab that Duo had made to try and invent some way for them to increase their Gundams abilities so that they would stand a better chance against the mobile dolls, not that it mattered anymore, there was nothing worth saving now, and no one as of which to save it.  The site that greeted him in the inner lab shredded at this soul, the place was even more a wreck than he had even imagined that it would be.  The only discernable object in all the wreckage was a single book, pieces of the pages were littered across the floor but they were burnt almost to the beyond the point of recognition.  He stood still for a moment in thought before moving on.  The mobil dolls would have left hardly any rubble behind so Treize must have personally gave the lab a visit.

            Hearing a soft splash at his next step Quatre looked down and saw a shallow stream of blood, it just confirmed what he already knew.  Following the trail of red life he finally traced it back to its source, there he found Duo.  The chestnut haired pilot lay pinned to the ground by a slab of wall, it was already too late to do anything for him, Duo was dying.  Quatre resisted the tears; they would mean nothing he had seen too many deaths to cry now.  Perhaps it was not the death which bothered him so much maybe it was the fear of being alone.  Quietly he knelt at Duo's side, the only thing he could do now was be by his friend's side till he finally breathed his last, just like he had done for the others.

            "Cat,...is...is that you over there?" asked Duo turning his head to the side. Forcing his voice to be steady, to appear stronger than what it really was.  He'd hate to see his friend cry because of him.

            "Yes, Duo.  It's me." quietly answered Quatre, "We've failed haven't we, it's all lost."

            Duo's usually unfaultable smile turned into a sad frown, "Perhaps...but you're still alive, you can do something."

            "No, I can't..." said Quatre slowly shaking his head, "Heero, Wufei, Trowa...they're gone and their Gundams too.  Now you...I don't even have Sandrock anymore.  I can't defeat Treize by myself.  I-I just can't!"

            "Calm down,...Quatre." aid Duo his smile returning, "I finished it.  The time device."

            "You did?  So there is still a chance?  But no...You won't live long enough to use it so we are back to where we started." said Quatre, his bangs falling in front of his eyes in defeat.

            "No, we're not...you can...use the device." said Duo then taking a pause as a wave of pain washed over his entire being, " I knew this would happen...so I leave it to you.  I left it...in a box  that is...in the hollow of a tree...the tree beside Heero's grave.  Please do it...don't let us have died...for nothing."

            Quatre took a deep breath as the memory of the deaths of the other Gundam pilots burned though his mind, "I will not fail you,...or them."

            Duo smiled then using his free hand, since the other was trapped beneath the wall, grabbed his cap from the floor beside him for it had been thrown off when the wall came crashing down on him.  He motioned for Quatre to come closer then set it on Quatre's head, "Now you can't be sad,...cause the God of Death...will always be with you.  As are Hee-chan, Wu-man, and Trowa...  Don't forget...that."  

            Quatre felt a sad smile cross his face, " I won't I never will forget you guys."

            "That's...the Cat I know." Duo grinned then coughed spitting up blood, "Will...will you do me a favor?"

            "Anything Duo." said Quatre as he felt Duo's life ebbing away.

            "Deathscythe...will be lonely without me...please take care of..." started Duo then he coughed again losing more blood.

            "I will take good care of Deathscythe for you but are you sure?" asked Quatre trying to ignore the growing pool of blood and the scent of death it left in it's wake.

            "Yes, I'm...sure.  I trust that you'll take...the best care of my...my Deathscythe.  It's better than...destroying such a magnificent...thing..." slowly said Duo.

            "If that is what you want then I'll do it." said Quatre feigning a smile for it was bad enough that Duo was dying but now Duo had just given him his Gundam.

            "Hey, and one more thing..." gasped Duo, "Send Treize...to Hell for me..."

               .........................................................................................................................

            It was raining hard now, pounding the freshly dug dirt upon the new grave beside the four others.  A lone figure looked over the scene before him all the death and destruction.  Nothing but ruins littered the Earth, people lived in bands like beggars living as best they could on whatever they could find, whenever they could find it.  The sky was a dirty red brown now, it had been that way for years after the war had hit it's peak.  One couldn't tell if it was night or day anymore.  Still there was one chance.  One last chance to change all of this, one last chance to make amends for what his mistake had cost the people...and his friends....

               ...........................................................................................................................

            Quatre now as clean-shaven as he could be, looked back at the face in the mirror.  He hoped that he wouldn't get caught but if he did he wanted to look as much like his old self as possible just to see if he could trick them into thinking that he was the Quatre they knew now perhaps that would keep him out of trouble.  Still he couldn't hide the fact that he was much taller now and if one were to look closely enough they would see the long thin scar running from his right ear to his jaw just beneath the bone.  He would have to come up with a convincing lie about his clothes since all he had was black.  Black shirt, pants, shoes and vest, that was the standard attire for what used to be the Gundam pilots of now not to mention the blood stained black cap that Duo had given him.  Then there was the problem of where he would put Deathscythe Reaper when he got back to that time, with the Zero Two cockpit program it had it could cause devastating effects to anyone who got in it.  He just hoped that the other pilots wouldn't shoot him down before he finished his mission, he had no choice this was his fault and he had to fix it now that there was no one to help him.  He mused over how fitting that it was that he would have to die to fix what he had caused in the first place.  He sighed.

            "Might as well play by ear." he said mainly to the air gripping a satchel he had found in the box along with the device, which strangely enough looked like a TV remote.  He held the device out and took a deep breath, "Do and die time, Cat."  With that, he pressed the blue colored button and disappeared into a flash of multicolored light.

            A pair of eyes saw him leave but was too late to stop him.  Treize Kushranada walked into the opening and looked around searching for his quarry but found it to be nowhere.  He turned to a soldier that ran up to him.  The harsh light shone down on him illuminating his outline.  His body consisted of over half cybernetic gundanium, his war wounds given to him by each respective Gundam pilot before he killed them.  He twisted his new hand, the original had been dismembered by Duo before he crashed the entire building down on the nuisance.  He narrowed his eyes at the air.

            "Find him.  I want to personally thank the little desert rat before I crush the life out of him.  By this time tomorrow I want the resistance that those Gundam pilots portrayed crushed so badly that there will never be another one." Treize said looking down at his Gundanium arm, "You see, I owe him for this."

                     .............................................................................................................

_The past, six years before all of that came to pass......._

            .............................................................

            Quatre looked nervous and even took to pacing.  Trowa grew worried as he watched the blond Arab make his twenty-first round of the line he was walking.  Something was bothering him to no end and the feeling just wouldn't go away.  Duo walked in and watched Quatre for a few minutes before deciding that he was hungry and walking into the kitchen to find something to eat causing an uproar with the kitchen staff.  Finally, Trowa stood up and walked in front of Quatre stopping him, "Is something wrong, Quatre?" 

            "I-I don't know.... I just feel pulled in two directions at once." he replied.

            Duo came in munching on the mother of all sandwiches, it was a miracle that he was able to take a bite from the enormous thing, "So guys what's--" he started only to be cut off as the ground began to shake, "Wahhh!!"

            Finally, the tremor stopped and as in a miracle of itself the sandwich was still together, Duo took another bite, "Mmm phid't mfink merff mmerhh-"

            "Maxwell, swallow that disgusting food article before you even start trying to talk." snapped Wufei crossing his arms in disgust of Duo's habits.

             Duo swallowed his bite of sandwich, " I said I didn't think that there were earthquakes in the colonies."

            "That means there must be something big, close." said Heero typing that into his report to Dr. J, "Perhaps we should go check it out tomorrow since it is late."

            "Sounds good to me." piped Duo yawning then taking another bite and getting several disgusted sounds from the others.  After Duo quickly finished off his 'snack', he went toward the bedrooms followed by the others.  Quatre stayed behind looking out a window when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He turned to see Heero there.

            "You alright?" he asked.

            "Yeah..." said Quatre moving away from the window and going in the direction of the others then adding in a voice so low that no one would have heard him, "I guess...."

            .........................................................................................................................

            _Quatre blinked as the light of a setting sun shone down on him confirming that the device had done it's job and he was somewhere in the past but 'when' was the problem.  However, it did bring to wonder when was the last time that he had seen the sun.  It felt odd as if it was almost a new sensation to feel the sun's light again.  The only thing he could think of whenever he looked at the sky was how brown-red it used to be.  He shuddered a bit as a clean desert breeze blew across him; he looked up at the sky then bowed his head._

            "Thank you, Shinigami..." _Quatre whispered into the wind and turned his head in a direction that he had almost long since forgotten.  The way home.  Looking back, he saw Deathscythe Reaper but decided to just leave it there.  It was far too dangerous to bring it with him, even more so than it would be to just leave it.  He shouldered the small bag that he had with him; this equipment was all he would be needing._

            He took off at a run across the desert, he needed to get to the estate while there was still enough light to see by.  Amazingly enough he managed to find his way back even though it had been several long years of forget.  Quietly he managed to sneak onto the premises but since he knew where the Maganacs would and wouldn't be stationed made this an all too easy task.  Security was a breeze and he soon found himself in his old study.  Luckily, the computer was sitting there already online.  Walking over he sat in the chair and began to scroll through the computer's contents.  Soon enough files and information flashed across the screen with speed as he read the information.  Everything was going well, he had a good two weeks until the disaster.  The mission was going perfectly until he heard. ----

            "Hey, Quatre!" exclaimed a perky voice then _Quatre felt two hands slam down on his shoulders, "What ya up to, pal?  The way you jumped I would almost think that you were doing something that you shouldn't be."_

            _Quatre sank as low in the chair as he could trying to hide his height._

            "What do you want, Duo?" he asked taking time to try to conjure his before puberty polite voice.

            "Nothing!  Just wondering what you were up to is all!" exclaimed Duo then taking a good look at what 'Quatre' was wearing, "Hey, why the black all a sudden?  Someone die?" 

            "Er, um, yes, actually." answered _Quatre forcing the thoughts of Duo's last mind flicker from his heart.  Now was not the time!_

            "Hey!  What's with taking my cap!" yelled Duo eying the baseball cap then he made as if to reach out and take it but _Quatre jerked his chair backwards and away from Duo's arm._

            "Don't!" he said his voice it's normal commanding tone.

            Duo blinked in surprise at the change of voice pitch then shrugged and turned to leave when he saw the most puzzling sight.  Quatre wearing a blue shirt, darker blue vest, and khakis walked past the room.  Duo turned his head back to look at the 'Quatre' he had just been looking at and seemed quite startled.

            _Aw, hell, thought __Quatre as he jumped to his feet and grabbed the fleeing Duo by his braid and yanking him back into the room, slamming the door shut.  Duo started to shout for help but __Quatre shoved the younger boy into the door blocking it in case anybody was to hear and clapped a hand over Duo's mouth._

            "I'm not going to hurt you, Duo!  Calm down!" hissed _Quatre, then taking his hand slowly away from Duo's mouth._

            "Who the hell are you?" demanded Duo.

            "Quatre Raberba Winner, of course." He replied taking off his cap and stepping away from Duo to reinforce his sincere statement of no harm.

            "No you're not!  You're way older than him and besides he JUST WALKED BY THIS DOOR!" Duo replied shouting the last part.

            "That is because I am older!  I came back into the past using a time device that you invented in the future." _Quatre_ explained watching Duo very carefully in case the young pilot decided to make an escape attempt.

            "You lie!" shouted Duo, "What kind of bologna is that?"

            "You are making a remote.  A blue remote with the initials SNM written on the bottom left corner." said _Quatre_ crossing his arms in irritation.

             Duo quickly pulled out his gun, "I don't know how in the world you know that but if you don't answer me now I'll shoot you where you stand."

            _Quatre_ relaxed his face, "You won't fire."

            "What the hell's stopping me?" yelled Duo aiming the gun.

            "Gundam pilots aren't meant to kill each other." Said _Quatre_ calmly with a smile, "The Heart won't let you."

            "You are NOT Quatre!" yelled Duo as loud as he could clicking the gun safety off.

            "Really, Maxwell?  Is that what you really think.  Then look me straight in the eye and tell me that I'm not Quatre." said _Quatre_ looking directly into Duo's eyes.

            "You're not…" started Duo then he felt his anger get doused as a strange feeling swept over him, it was as if he could hear the heart beat of the older man, it was in synch with his.  Then he noticed the eyes.  Those eyes, only Quatre had such intensely pained blue-green colored eyes.  Eyes that reflected the deeper sorrow of war, that knew everyone's pain.  The empathic blue eyes, "…Quatre?"

            "Yes." Said _Quatre_ sighing a bit because for a moment he thought that Duo would pull the trigger. 

            "From the future?"

            "Yes, you understand now."

            "What are you doing here?" Duo asked still blinking in surprise, but before _Quatre _could answer, there was a polite knock at the door and a soft voice called through.

            "Duo?  Were you calling for me?"

            _Quatre_ slapped his palm against his forehead.  He had gone through sneaking around like a thief to even having to rough up Duo a bit only to get busted by himself.  All Duo had to do now was say that something was wrong and he would have all thirty-nine Maganacs down his back in an instant.  How in the world was he going to explain to Them that he was Quatre from the future.  Sure, like that one would go down well with Rashid. 

            "No, Quatre.  I was just spouting like usual nothing out of the ordinary." Duo shouted through the door, "Don't worry about it."

            "Are you sure?" the voice inquired, "You seemed to be very mad."

            "Yeah, yeah, now just run along.  I'm fine, really." Duo finished giving _Quatre_ a curious glance as he refocused his attention on the enigma at hand, "Now, um, er…Quatre, what now?""

            "Now…" he sighed weighing his options, "You need to get everyone together for a bit of explaining.  I've no other choice now that you've found me."

            "I can keep a secret." offered Duo.

            "A secret?  With you, Duo?" said _Quatre_ raising one eyebrow.

            "Hmm…you're right.  Secrets tend to have a way of popping into a conversation with me don't they." said Duo smiling in his most maniacal way.

            _Quatre_ smiled but Duo noticed that the smile was of the sad sort, as if he had just remembered something that he missed.

                                                                ~*~

            "This had better be good, Maxwell." Wufei growled resisting the urge to tap his foot impatiently. 

            "Yes, Duo.  There had better be a good explanation for gathering us all here and might I add disarming us." said Heero staring at his gun, which laid on a table not so far away. 

            "This is a strategical error." Said Trowa his arms crossed, "What if we were attacked at this moment."

            "Hey chill guys, it's covered." Said Duo then taking hold of the knob to an adjacent door, "Now let me introduce you to a very good friend of ours."

             He opened the door and _Quatre_ stepped in carefully watching the reactions of each Gundam pilot very carefully.  Heero frowned, Wufei started into a fighting crouch, Trowa looked completely thrown off kilter, Quatre's eyes widened, and Duo…well, Duo was grinning like a maniac.

            "Quatre Raberba Winner." Duo announced.

            "Well…long time no see…well, most of you anyway." Said _Quatre_ trying to judge the pilots reactions to be dangerous or not.

            Heero turned a cold accusing stare to Duo, "Who is this man?"

            "The name's Quatre." said _Quatre _before Duo could open his mouth, "Same as him, six years from now."

            "Impossible!" shouted Wufei.

            "The resemblance is unmistakably identical." said Trowa quietly.

            Heero just narrowed his eyes and glanced to his gun, "Prove it or you're a dead man."

            "Hmm, let me see." thought _Quatre_, "In three seconds after I finish this sentence you will receive a mission from Doctor J telling you to destroy a carrier full of Gundanium alloy which is flying over the southern part of L2, mission time- eighteen hundred hours.  Three…two…one."

            Heero's computer gave a high-pitched beep.  Heero gave _Quatre _a stay put look then went over to his laptop taking it into the next room to answer it.  Everybody waited patiently or impatiently in some cases, (Wufei), and after a few moments Heero returned.

            "You were right." He said to _Quatre_, "So you really are from the future, but what are you doing here?"  It was more a demand than a question.

            "…a mission…I guess…" muttered _Quatre _feeling very uncomfortable as he started to be plagued by the memories of each Gundam pilot's death.

            "What kind of mission?" asked Wufei curious as to why Winner was sent.

            "Assassination." said _Quatre_ clenching his fist at the very thought, unconsciously his eyes narrowed.

            "Whoa, man, you're starting to look a lot like Heero, ya know that." remarked Duo putting a hand behind his head.

            "Oh…sorry." Said _Quatre_, relaxing once again.

            "Won't killing someone in the past change the future drastically?" said Trowa, his arms crossing even more.

            "That would be the point of going back in time, would it not?" said _Quatre_.

            "Who?" asked Quatre, "Who could make the future so bad that you came to kill them?"

             "I don't want to talk about it!" snapped _Quatre_, "Especially not with you of all people!"

            Quatre seemed to wilt and drew back a bit.  Trowa frowned.

            "You turned out to be a lot meaner than I thought you would be, Quatre." Said Trowa, his voice disapproving. 

            "Well, death and war does that to people." _Quatre_ replied shortly.

            "What a horrible place the future must be to turn the weakling into a spitting cobra." Remarked Wufei now crossing his arms.

            "Is there anything we can do?" asked Heero.

            "Yeah, you can all stay the Hell out of my way." Snapped _Quatre_ then closing his eyes took a deep quick breath, not from annoyance but from the need of rest, he was tired but now…now was not the time. 

            "Hey, what can we call you if we're talking to both you and yourself at the same time?" asked Duo confusing himself as well.

            _Quatre_ sighed again, "Cat, I guess.  The older Duo used to call me that all the time."  He glowered at his younger counterpart, then sighed tiredly.  He needed to get away from here, now!

            "You seem tired, it's making you quick to anger." Said Trowa watching the older pilot.

            "I'm alright.  Besides I'll be leaving soon, the only reason I even gave an appearance is because Duo would have told you in a matter of hours and I didn't want any of you trailing me." Said _Quatre_ moving toward the door.

            Heero moved deliberately in front _Quatre_ blocking his way, "How long have you been awake?"

            Quatre bordered on not answering and just leaving but he felt Heero's cobalt eyes burning into his skin.  It was as if Heero had cast a spell on him and he could not seem to make himself move away or lie.

            "Three days." He answered finally.

            "Three days?" choked Wufei, "and you still managed to slip past the Maganacs and into the house undetected by us?" 

            "Get some rest then, Duo will take you to one of the spare rooms." Said Heero frowning sternly.

            "I don't need,--" started _Quatre_.

            "I said, get some rest." Commanded Heero, "Now."

            He left no room for argument.  It was obvious that this time traveler, _Quatre_, was tired so why was he being so stubborn about it, besides he needed time to find out what he was doing here and make a report to J.  He watched Duo practically drag the older pilot off toward the sleeping quarters.

                                                                        ~*~

            Heero waited two hours then he decided to check up on their 'guest'.  Despite his training to be the 'perfect soldier', he found himself to become increasingly curious as to why he wasn't sent on such a mission.  Silently he opened the door and stepped into the room.  He looked over at _Quatre_ who was very much asleep and seemed to be locked in some sort of nightmare to which he was tossing and turning.  He looked just like the old Quatre, small, frail, and helpless, now that his strong barrier of what seemed to be hatred was no longer in evidence.  Heero sat on the edge of the bed just a moment, he wondered what kind of mission that Quatre was really here for, surely not a seek and destroy mission.  Quatre would not be able to complete a mission like that, could he?  No, not Quatre.  Then something caught Heero's attention, on the shelf beside the bed was a carefully concealed laptop, and if he hadn't been trained to notice small differences in surroundings, he would not have seen it.  He looked back to make sure Quatre or rather future _Quatre_ had not awaked, it seemed that his dream had passed and he was still, slowly Heero got up and uncovered the computer.  For a moment, he thought that it was his own but by the age of the metal and the numerous scratches that covered its surface he decided that it must be his from the future.  As quietly as he could Heero took the computer and turned to leave but froze in his tracks as he heard _Quatre_ start to talk but then he realized that he was speaking in his sleep.  Heero sighed in relief then left the room, maybe this computer could answer his questions.

            _It's my fault…it is all my fault…………………_ _Quatre_ muttered in his disturbed rest.

                                                                        ~*~

            Trowa picked up his sandwich as if to take a bite then put it back down looking across the room at Quatre who seemed depressed.

            "If I'm not mistaking it, I think that the future you hates, well…you." Said Trowa, "He seemed to be highly agitated by you're very presence."

            "No, … I, he is sad.  So very sad, I can sense it.  Whenever he sees me, or rather himself his soul seethes with anger, he doesn't even try to hide his aura from me.  He wants me to know that he hates.  I, he must have made a mistake, a very bad mistake.  Something so awful that it's buried in the core of the heart." Replied Quatre who was deep in his own thoughts, "I wonder how bad that mistake was…"

                                                                        ~*~

            Duo sneaked out of _Quatre's_ room, carrying the remote thing that the older Gundam pilot had mentioned earlier.  He wanted to compare it to what he had already built; the whole idea of one of his inventions working interested him.  It had taken him quite a while of searching to find it though, the time traveler must really have not wanted anyone to be messing with it.  Too bad.  He ran back to the mini-lab that he had made in the basement.  The others of course didn't know, well Quatre did, but the others would probably laugh; especially Heero.  Still, that didn't stump his mechanics curiosity.

            Duo's wide violet eyes examined the device as he walked down the stairs.  It had many buttons, dials and switches on it, not to mention the device continually made a very light pulsing noise and displaying the data of somebody's health status.  Duo guessed that the person was _Quatre_, or rather Cat.  Hmm…come to think of it why hadn't he thought of that?  It was the perfect nickname for Quatre…oh, yeah…he HAD thought of that.  Duo made a face then sweat dropped, all well.  Turning his attention back to the device, he noticed that the two largest buttons on it were colored red and the other blue.  Odd, he wondered.  What do they do?  Obviously only a idiot would push either of those two button without first having some idea of what they did.  He was just pondering over that when he tripped on the last stair causing the device to go flying out of his hand and crashing to the ground pressing the blue button in.  Duo's eyes opened wide…what had he just done?

            ………………………………………………………………………………………………

Treize walked past the fallen lab, surely there was some clue as to where that damned other pilot had gone.  The last pilot.  He couldn't help but smile, all his problems would soon be eliminated but as long as that one existed there would still be hope in the hearts of the people and he just couldn't have that.  He thought that it was quite the irony that he would kill the person who had been responsible for saving his life, even though more than likely it was accidental.  Still he supposed that he owed the boy a quick death.  

Suddenly before him shone the same light that he had seen the Arab pilot disappear into, Treize gripped the sword, which hung by his side and stepped into the light.  He blinked.  Where was he?  Looking into the now dark blue night sky Treize's smile widened, this…this…this must be the past!  He could end all his troubles before they started, before they could grow out of hand.  Well, he couldn't kill that one boy until after his life had been saved but that was no matter.   He was patient.  Then a thought came into his mind.  Of course, the desert rat had come back here to stop all of that from happening, he would hinder himself from the battle then the fated event would never take place.  That just couldn't be, everything needed to go as it had.  Indeed, that just doubled the quickness of the little desert rat's demise.  Treize looked at the sand around him and then realized where he had to go, the rat had retreated back to his home.

                                                ~*~

Duo stared as the screen on the remote split showing two different sets of stats.  He ran back up the stairs at break neck speed.  He had done something bad, he just knew it.

                                                ~*~

Heero sat in his room staring at the computer screen unable to take his eyes off one sentence of the profile folder that he had just brought up.  

                        HEERO YUY DEAD- AGE 15       

The date read two weeks from today.  The information that depicted as to how and where was encoded. No, that couldn't be reading right.  Heero was about to try to decipher the code, to find out how in the world that his death had occurred when Duo came barging into the room.  Heero quickly shut the laptop shoving it under some papers.

"What is it, Duo?" asked Heero staring at the frantic Duo with concern.

"I just did something…but I don't know what I did!  I mean, I think I broke something very important!  Very, very important!" frantically spouted Duo at a speed so fast that Heero barely managed to understand what Duo was saying.

            "What did you break?" asked Heero suspecting that it was someone's Gundam.

            "Quatr- er, Cat's time device thingy!" exclaimed Duo waving the remote in Heero's face.

            "That's not good." Stated Heero.

            "I already figured that one out!" yelled Duo.

            "We'll tell him in the morning; Cat's resting now.  He'd probably take it better when he's rested." Said Heero mainly to prevent from being found out for stealing the laptop.

                                                            ~*~

            _Quatre_ bolted up from his sleep shaking and covered in sweat.  All night long he had been plagued by nightmares and the most horrible memories that he had.  He took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves.  He was safe here, there was no half gundanium Treize trying to kill him at this point in time, no need to have such a looming dread so why were his senses on red alert overload?  He jumped slightly when he heard a slight knock on his room door then Duo entered upon his acknowledgement of, "Come in."

            The younger boy seemed a bit scared for a moment as if he thought that at any second the older pilot would jump up and try to kill him, "What's wrong, Duo?  You alright?  You look pale."

            "Er,…I just wanted to see it.  Honest!  I was gonna put it back.  I-I didn't mean to mess it up!" spouted Duo all in one breath handing the device to _Quatre._

            "Don't worry, I'm sure that it can be fixed.  You needn't be –" started _Quatre_ then his words died on his lips as his eyes opened wide with fear and he turned very, very pale.  

            "It-it can't be!  It can't!  Not here!" stuttered _Quatre_ staring in disbelief.  

            Duo started as _Quatre_ jumped quickly up from the bed.

            "Hurry, get away from here now!  Get everyone away!  Call the Maganacs back from their posts and get everyone out of here, you'll all die!" shouted _Quatre_, who started frantically searching for something that was in his pack.

            Duo ran out of the room calling everyone and repeating the message, he knew that he had done something bad.

                                                            ~*~

            _Quatre_ strapped on his weapons and walked down to the front room.  If Treize was coming then he had no choice but to meet him head on, if he didn't things would go very poorly for the others.  He refused to let that happen, he owed them.  There was no time to think of another plan not while the other's lives were at stake anyway.  When he got to the front room however, he saw all five Gundam pilots standing there.

            "I told you to leave.' Said _Quatre _staring at all of them, "Take your Gundams and get the hell out of here."

            "We've already hidden the Gundams." Said Trowa.

            "Everyone else has been evacuated." Quietly added Quatre not making eye contact with his older counter part.   

            "We're staying and no arguing, Cat.  This is our timeline no matter what." Said Heero deciding that if whatever the problem was if it was bad enough to have _Quatre, _decked out the way he was then it must be a big problem.  

            Heero had to admit that for the first time in his life he was very surprised, it's not everyday that you see a black clothed 'Quatre' with two Uzi's one on each thigh side holster and a sword that looked remarkably like Wufei's strapped on his back.  It was as frightening a sight as it was the very idea of Quatre like that.

            "You don't understand, he'll kill you." Said _Quatre_, "That's what he's come here to do."

            "Who's coming?" asked Duo looking worriedly at _Quatre's_ face, which was still slightly panicked.   Just then, _Quatre_ put his hands to his temples, as did his younger counterpart.

            "Quatre?" Trowa asked directed worriedly at both of them.

            "Such…evil intent…" gasped Quatre.

            "He's here, hide damn it!" yelled _Quatre_, "You have no idea what you are dealing with."

            "No way, man.  We'll back you up." Said Duo.

            _Quatre_ drew one of his Uzi's, "I mean it, this is no joking matter.  Get out of sight or I'll kill the lot of you before he can get a chance to."

            Heero, although knowing that the threat was very hollow coming from 'Quatre', decided that observing would be the best plan of action for the time being, "Out of sight, now."

            He glowered at Duo before the braided American pilot could argue.  The five pilots took care to hide where their bodies would be concealed from sight yet they would be able to watch what was going on.  Heero noted the tension in _Quatre's_ movements as he drew the other Uzi and pointed both of them at the front door.  Just a few moments later there was a knock on the door and a voice that sounded very much like Treize's carried through.

            "May I come in?" It was said in a very sarcastic and un-Treize like way.

            "The hell you can!" _Quatre _shouted back.

            The door was practically ripped off its hinges as the future Treize entered into the house.  Trowa stifled a gasp.  Treize was still, well Treize but and arm, half his upper torso, and one leg were made of metal, specifically Gundanium.  

            "So this is where you went, I thought as much.  You know that I have been looking for you but I would have never guessed that you would have gone so far as to travel back in time.  I never got to thank you for the Gundanium, Sandrock pilot." Grinned Treize walking further into the room.

            "Shut up!" yelled _Quatre_ firing at Treize with both guns.

            Treize just smirked and with speed nearly unimaginable for a human ran up to _Quatre _dodging the bullets and grabbed the Arab by both wrists slinging him to one side then throwing him across the way into the nearest wall.  Even Wufei had to wince as _Quatre_ was sent with enough force to completely slam him through the wooden wall and into the next room.  Treize kicked the two fallen Uzi's to the side and drew his sword as his adversary came back into the room a bit worse for wear drawing his sword also.  Treize was the first to attack diving forward at _Quatre_ who jumped back and to the side.  He followed up clashing his sword against Treize's as the older man blocked the blow.  The crossed swords soon turned into a shoving match.  Treize clearly had the advantage, Heero realized, he was only toying around with _Quatre_.

            "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in the health I am today." Said Treize smiling.

            "SHUT UP!" yelled _Quatre_ using the fury driven strength to shove Treize backwards then swinging his sword toward Treize only to have it parried by the smiling man, "Shut up!  Shut up!  Shut up!"

            For every swing he threw he yelled the same words over again as if he was plagued by some unheard sound.  Treize just continued to smile letting the angered pilot wear himself out, for it was but a simple thing for him to parry each sword swing with his heightened arm reflexes.  Finally seeing his chance Treize thrust his sword toward _Quatre's_ undefended chest only to have the tip of the sword hit something hard and snap off. 

            "What in the-" started Treize backing up a bit staring through the rip in _Quatre's_ shirt to see metal beneath.

            The hit seemed to snap _Quatre_ out of the rage he was in, making him see his error.  He gave a silent thank you to Shinigami for making him the Gundanium armor.  Making use of Treize's temporary confusion, _Quatre_ brought his sword flying towards Treize's neck.  Treize barely managed to knock the blade away (with his Gundanium hand) before it went straight through his neck causing it instead to slash a deep but not deadly gash into his neck.  Following the blade with his Gundanium hand, Treize caught hold of it jerking it out of _Quatre's_ hands and flinging it across the room.  He put his real hand to his neck and felt the blood there then his face grew angered.  

            "Why you little desert rat!" he yelled, "I was going to give you a quick death but now you'll suffer for that mistake!"

            Before _Quatre_ could move much less think Treize's arm shot out and grabbed him by the neck slamming him into a wall pinning him there slowly tightening the grip.  _Quatre_ could feel his blood pounding like drums in his veins as he desperately pulled at Treize's arm trying to free himself.  Treize could crush rocks with this Gundanium hand so a mere human neck wasn't even a challenge, but he was doing it ever so slowly.  Air, air…the word, no the mere idea pounded through _Quatre's_ mind along with the horrible sound of his blood.  He had…had to do something.  He drew up his legs then kicked both of them out level with Treize's stomach sending the man both surprise and sudden pain, knocking him backwards and away from _Quatre_ who sank to the floor gasping for breath.  Unfortunately, Treize was the first one to recover as it was more from surprise than pain that had caused him to reel backwards.  Grabbing up his broken tipped sword Treize kicked the still recovering _Quatre_ in the collar bone sending him back into the wall then followed it up by stabbing him through with the broken sword using the sheer velocity of his Gundanium arm to cut through the thin armor.  The sword passed through just below the ribs, nothing instantly fatal but extremely painful nonetheless.  

            Trying to ignore the pain _Quatre_ rushed up drawing a concealed knife and stabbing it into Treize's good shoulder ripped downward.  Treize punched out at _Quatre_ with the hand that still held the sword connecting both metal fist and blade to _Quatre's_ cheek sending him flying once again into the wall.  This time however he did not get back up.  Treize walked over to _Quatre_ and kicked the Gundam pilot just to make sure that he was really unconscious.  The only reaction he received was causing the unconscious pilot to cough up blood.  Reaching down Treize grabbed _Quatre _by the wrist then proceeded to walk toward the door dragging the bloody Arab with him.  He was going to have to find a way to go back to the future after killing the present Gundam pilots so he needed _Quatre_ to be something at least resembling alive.  Alive enough to get him back to the future that is then he could die. 

            Duo stepped out of his hiding place, gun leveled at Treize, this sick show had gone on for too long, "Stop."

Upon seeing Duo step out from where he had been hiding Trowa, Wufei, and Heero did the same, their guns leveled at Treize also.

"So…there you are." Said Treize, "Have no worries, I'll be back to kill the lot of you."  Then he took another step forward.

"Hold it right there or we'll fire." Said Trowa clicking his gun safety off.

"You won't shoot, because before your meaningless bullets hit me," said Treize laying the broken tipped sword on _Quatre's_ chest, "I'll skewer his heart and go ahead and kill you all now."

Heero cursed lightly.  It was true, he couldn't fire if it meant that _Quatre_ would die.  _Quatre_ was Quatre and Quatre was well…his friend and fellow pilot.  He saw the looks from the others and knew that they couldn't as well.

            "You see." Said Treize, "Now step aside."

            "You forgot one little thing, Treize." Came a voice from behind him.

            Treize turned his head around to see who had said that and found _Quatre's_ younger counterpart standing only a few feet away with one of the Uzi's level and ready to fire.  Treize frowned deeply. 

            "They might not fire but I will." Said Quatre watching Treize for any sudden movements, "I know that I'd rather die now than as some sort of example to discourage further rebellion."

            Treize's brow furrowed, he knew that the brat was serious but maybe, just maybe he could get the gun away from him.  Dropping _Quatre_'s wrist, Treize dashed forward only to have a bullet blast through his ripped shoulder.

            "Get out, I won't miss next time.  The next shot will be straight through your forehead." Said Quatre stepping back a bit leveling the gun to aim at his forehead.

            Snarling with rage Treize rushed out of the house and, watched by Wufei left the premises.  As soon as Treize was gone out of eyesight however, Quatre dropped the gun and taking a deep breath sat down in the nearest undamaged chair.  Duo walked over to him while Trowa and Heero were taking care of _Quatre_.

            "Good job, pal, but for a moment you scared the livin' beejeebers outta me." Said Duo.

            "Scared you?  It scared me!" exclaimed Quatre who received a friendly slap on the shoulder and a chuckle from Duo who then turned to walk off.

            "I always knew that you had a warrior in you somewhere." Grinned Duo then leaving to check on the older Gundam pilot.

                                                        **_End Chapter ONE_**


	2. Trieze and Revenge

                                                  Chapter 2      " Father Maxwell's Cross or the Incident with a Bucket of Water" 

          Two people stood in the lab looking at the remains, their faces were saddened, discouraged by the sight they saw, and they soon went outside and saw the grave.  One saw a silver cross glitter as it swung on the wooden grave marker upon which it hung.  It had belonged to Duo.  The person carefully picked the cross up from the marker and looked at it, it was dented and dirt-covered but still shone brightly, the man had to smile.  The cross reminded him of the living Duo.  He turned it over only to be surprised at the name written on the back, Heero Yuy.  He was very surprised in fact to see that name scratched into such a close possession.  He hung it around his neck tucking it into his shirt to hide it then walked over to where his companion stood.

            "Is this where the last signal came from?" asked a woman's voice as she looked about.

            "Yes." The man replied looking at the tracker in his hand, "I wonder since I see no other corpse around why the signal just disappeared."

            Unconsciously his hand went to the cross around his neck and he clutched it tightly.  _Please…guide me.  _

            "Wait, what's this?" said the woman as a light appeared before her.  It was a strange bright white light, she couldn't figure out where it originated.

            "I don't know what this is." Said the man then sticking his hand through and noticing that it didn't show out the other side, "It must lead somewhere, I suggest we find out where."  He stepped through the light, the woman following him, as soon as he saw where the light lead, he knew just where to go.  

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            Duo was supposed to be keeping a vigil over _Quatre_ today but as tired as he was he kept nodding off.  The next time he awoke Duo found the bed that he was sitting beside, empty.  

            "Wha!!" started Duo then seeing _Quatre_ slowly making his making his way across the room holding onto the side of the wall for support, "Hey, where do ya think you're going, pal?"

            "I…feel like I've been asleep for days…" _Quatre_ mumbled feeling the bruise on his face aching as well as the rest of him.  He felt so stiff.  He could see the bandages around his ribs and the sword wound as his shirt was hanging unbuttoned to not irritate them, in fact, he didn't even see his vest anywhere.  

            "You have, it's been a week.  We thought that you'd never wake up after that brawl with the Tin-Can Terminator." Said Duo as _Quatre_ kept walking, "Hey, you.  I asked you where you think you're going."

            "Anywhere but back to that bed." The older Gundam pilot muttered trying to walk unaided by the wall only to feel so weak that he had to put his hand back or risk falling.

            "Here, let me help." Said Duo getting up and walking over to _Quatre_.

            I'm fine!" snapped Quatre shoving Duo's arm away.  Just then Hilde, who had been called from her residence to treat _Quatre_, came in carrying a bucket of water.  She collided with Duo who bumped into _Quatre_ sending them all to the floor with a loud crash.

                                                                        ~*~

            There was a strong knock on the door; cautiously Heero opened it, gun in hand.  A tall man with brown hair and a carefully trimmed and maintained beard stood at the entrance.  He had one dark cold cobalt blue eye the other however was a lighter shade of blue, it appeared to be made out of glass.  Beside him stood a woman with long beautiful blond hair and slim gray eyebrows.  The woman seemed visibly surprised to see him but the man remained impassive,

            "Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Heero gruffly.

            "Who I am is of no consequence as of right now but it is of top priority that I see a…friend of mine.  He should have arrived no less than a week and two days ago." Said the man then he pulled the silver cross out of his shirt collar and showed it to Heero before tucking it back safely, "I'm sure that you recognize this, do I need to present further proof?" 

            "Where did you get that?" Heero demanded glowering at a very familiar appearing face.  The man was wearing black boots, pants, and a trench coat that he kept carefully over one of his arms, he gestured with the other.  The only color in his wardrobe was his shirt that was a dark green color.

            "From the grave of another one of my comrades.  I'm sure that you are aware of which one that I am referring too." He answered staring Heero straight in the eyes as if daring him to argue with him, "Quatre will recognize me."

            "Fine." Said Heero slowly opening the doors while still attempting to stare down the stranger, "If he doesn't you'll regret lying."

            Trowa fell in behind the _guests_ with his gun level in case they tried anything funny while Heero was leading them through the house.  Heero usually wouldn't have let anybody into the house but from the noise that he had just heard from upstairs it was obvious that _Quatre_ had awakened and…something about that man told him that he was on a mission and woe be to the person who got in his way.

            When Heero opened the door, he raised an eyebrow to the scene before him.  An empty bucket was rolling across the floor.  It the water spilled there resided Duo, _Quatre_, and Hilde.  All three were soaking wet, Duo was rolling around in the puddle laughing as _Quatre_ tried his best to convince Hilde, who was fussing over him, that he hadn't gotten hurt in the fall.  They all looked up as they noticed the four people entering.  

            The man looked down at them, "Quatre?"  He stared at the wounded pilot for a few moments, neither of them saying anything.

            "You're hurt!" came a worry filled voice as the tall blond woman pushed her way into the room and grabbing _Quatre's_ arm practically jerking him to his feet.  His eyes opened wide.

            "D-Dorothy?!  How did-" started _Quatre_ who was cut off as he was crushed by her hug.

            "I've missed you!" she cried just about cutting off his air and circulation.

            "I can't _believe_ this." Gawked Duo, "That's _Dorothy_!"  Then he had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.  He walked over to Trowa and elbowed the silent pilot in the ribs, "Hey Tro-man, looks like you lose out to Dorothy, such a shame too."  

            Trowa glowered at Duo to silence the loud mouth American pilot.

            "Do…oro….thy…." gasped _Quatre_, then taking as deep a breath as he could.

            "Now is not the time for sentiment."    Both he and the stranger had both said the sentence at the same time.  _Dorothy_ let _Quatre_ go then started fussing about his wounds but the noise fell upon deaf ears as _Quatre _stared directly into the stranger's eyes, his own narrowing a bit in thought.  

            "It can't be you." He said finally, "You're dead."

            "I'm not dead, I always survive.  You of all people should have known that." Replied the man.

            For a moment, it looked as if _Quatre_ would start to cry but instead he walked up to the taller man and gave him a hug.  The hug was only half returned but the stranger seemed to have a sad smile.  Then _Dorothy_ got mad.

            "No fair, Heero!  No fair!  How come you can hug MY Quatre and I can't!  What about this no sentiment time!" she shouted as they turned to see her staring angrily.

            "That's who?" asked Trowa both eyebrows raised.

            "H-Heero?" stuttered Duo

            "I-it's good, to s-see…" started _Quatre_ just as he was taken by a sudden fit of pain.  He doubled over then fell unable to catch himself.  _Heero_ and Heero carefully picked up the amazingly light and impossible thin pilot and put him back in bed.  _Heero _frowned, _Quatre_ obviously hadn't been taking too good care of himself lately and that might be what was delaying his recovery.

            _Dorothy_ watched him with worry as his eyes were tightly closed and his brows twitched with pain.  Noticing a bottle of pain killer she took out two tablets then fetching a glass filled it with water, walking over to _Quatre's_ side.  She brushed his long bangs out of his face and nodded for _Heero_ to sit him up for a moment.  He did so very carefully.

            "Here, take this…it'll help with your pain." Said Dorothy in a soft care filled voice.

            Trowa watched the scene for a moment then ushered the others out of the room before walking out himself, these three needed to get some things worked out so it would be best to leave them alone for right now besides _Quatre_ needed his rest.  Trowa didn't care which 'Quatre' that it was he still worried.  _Heero_ watched Trowa leave and gave the younger pilot a grateful look as he left then he turned back to _Quatre_.  The young man was asleep now, that was good.  He took time to take in _Quatre's_ new appearance as that he hadn't seen him since that day, one week from now.  He tried to reassure _Dorothy _that _Quatre_ was going to be ok but the woman just wouldn't stop fretting.  After a couple of hours _Quatre _finally woke back up looking a bit stronger than he had.  He didn't seem to be in quite as much pain.  There was silence then _Heero_ finally decided to ask, he had wanted to know for a long time now ever since …then, he had to know what happened to everyone.  

            "Quatre, do you feel up to talking?" asked _Heero_ putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

            "Sure…" answer Quatre slowly, "But let me catch my breath while you tell me what happened to you.  Where have you been, we thought that you were dead."

            "In essence I was dead for four of the six years." Said _Heero_.

            "The explosion, that supposedly killed him instead threw him several miles from the explosion site and right into a coma." Said _Dorothy, _"Ms. Noin found him and took him into hiding where she watched over and took care of him while he was in the coma."

            "After four years I awoke to find myself being hidden in a old cybernetics lab.  Noin told me that OZ had taken control and then she told me how she had found me and of the news about what was happening now.  However even thought I had woke from my coma, I was in very bad condition so Miss Noin did me one last favor before she finally died from the sickness that she had contracted." Explained _Heero_ then moving his trench coat aside to reveal that his right arm from shoulder to finger tip was made of Gundanium, just like _Treize's_.  He heard_ Quatre _sharplyintake his breath, "I spent one year to get myself back into shape since my muscles hadn't been used in four years, then I went out searching for you and came across Dorothy."

            "I used the tracer device that Duo had created for emergency's for when I needed to contact one of you Gundam pilots." Said _Dorothy_, "Then we found that…that portal, I guess that's what it is."

            "I see." said _Quatre._

            "What happened to the others?" asked _Heero_.

            "The truth of the matter…was that things started to fall apart when we thought that you were dead.  Everything turned out to be a trap and we were failing every mission given to us…" said _Quatre_ taking a deep breath more to calm himself than for need of air, "Wufei was the first of us to go.  He kept believing that we should keep up a constant attack and make up for your loss.  He believed that you died with honor.  On a mission Wufei didn't come back and later we heard from a public announcement that the pilot had self-destructed and hadn't survived."

            _Quatre_ took another breath to stop the shaking of his voice as he recalled the memories that he had tried to bury for so long, "It wasn't really true.  Later on a reconnaissance raid on the main base, I stopped by the containment area and found Wufei there.  He wasn't in good shape, he hadn't been given anything to eat in weeks.  So I let him out of the cell and helping Wufei I tried to get out of the base and get him back to the others for the medical attention that he needed, but…we didn't get far before we ran into Treize.  We had no choice but to fight so Wufei insisted on one last swordfight.  No matter how hard I tried I couldn't talk him out of it.  Of course Wufei knew that he would lose…he didn't have the strength for it and Treize's half Gundanium advantage after…after…"  

            _Quatre _stopped to try to slow his heart down, it was racing at the sped of light just like it had then, "I watched him die, there was nothing I could do.  Wufei had made me promise not to.  I couldn't even think at first after that it was as if my mind was frozen.  Duo's Deathscythe tore a hole in the building.  He said that he picked us both up and took us back to the base, I couldn't remember anything except that Wufei had died.  He said that he thought that I was dead too."

            "Wufei…" said _Heero_ remorsefully in a quiet voice.  

            "Trowa was next, a year later." Said _Quatre_ doing his best to remain calm, "He believed that there was no alternative but to keep fighting.  And so he did.  During one battle Treize actually showed up.  They fought but Treize ran the hand of the Tallgeese through the Heavyarms' cockpit, sending it right through.  Blood…blood…w-was.."

               _Heero_ gently squeezed _Quatre's_ shoulder comfortingly as the wide eyed pilot tried to get himself together, _Heero_ knew how close those two had been he didn't blame _Quatre_ for his panic.

            "We…we co-could barely find enough remains to make a proper burial" stuttered _Quatre_ finding it nearly impossible to stay calm enough to continue.  He barely managed to tell _Heero_ about how Duo died, "Duo always believed that you weren't dead.  'I would know it,' he would say, 'and you would too.'  'The God of Death always knows.' "_Quatre_ stopped and took a breath trying to get control of himself.  The memories just hurt so much, it was as if each death had cause an ever increasing hole in his heart.  

            "You said that Treize was part Gundanium, how did that happen?" asked _Heero_ hoping that he hadn't already asked too much of his fellow pilot.

            That question echoed through _Quatre's_ mind.  He couldn't tell _Heero_, he just couldn't!  _Heero_ would hate him; _Heero_ would never forgive him.  The others had known and had forgiven him but he just knew that _Heero _wouldn't.  He knew that _Heero_ would blame him; it was his fault anyway.  He deserved to be blamed, it was all his fault!

            _Heero_ was very surprised to see _Quatre_ start crying.  The young man had struggled but managed not to cry when he was talking about how the others died.  He knew that it had been a strain for _Quatre_ to do so but that made him wonder what could be so terrible that it would cause the Arab to completely lose control.  _Heero_ watched the silver dots of light fall for a moment then ruffled _Quatre's_ hair comfortingly then he stood up and turned to _Dorothy_, "Take care of him, Dorothy.  I need to take a walk."

            _Heero_ covered his Gundanium arm with the trench coat hiding it from view and walked out of the room.  He needed time to think.  Since that day he had lost nearly five years of his life, three comrades and the fourth one wasn't too far from there.  With the emotional baggage that _Quatre_ was carrying around it wouldn't be too much longer before the sensitive pilot finally lost it.  He hadn't even gotten around to asking _Quatre_ what he had gone back in time for or even how that this was all possible or even what kind of accident had caused him so much trauma.  He fingered the cross at his neck, it had been Duo's…the one he had gotten from Father Maxwell, Duo had never went anywhere without it.  It was the only thing _Heero _had left of his one and only best friend.  Znever another to be found.

                                                                        ~*~

            Trowa awoke late into the night, after 12:00 he was sure of it.  He had heard something, it was…, was it the sound of someone crying?  Quietly Trowa got up and walked out of his room and down the hall stopping before every room seeking the source of the sound.  At first he thought that it was the older pilot, for he had cried all the rest of the day.  Nobody knew why.  Trowa passed the room, peeked through the cracked door, and saw _Dorothy_ watching over _Quatre_ who was tossing in his sleep, in a nightmare more than likely.  The sound didn't belong to him.  He continued on till he came to Quatre's room, he could hear a muffled weeping sound come from there.  Quietly he knocked but received no answer he tried again but only received silence.  Hearing the sound again Trowa opened the door and walked in.  He saw that Quatre was sitting up with his legs drawn up; he was hiding his face behind his knees.  Trowa could see the boy shake every so often; the shake came with his breath.  He was crying.  Trowa frowned and walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge.  His brow creased with concern for the frail boy.

            "What's wrong, Little One?" Trowa asked only to feel his heart pang as the small tear filled face looked up at him.  

            "I-I.  Dreamed…." Started Quatre then he started crying again.  Trowa put an arm around Quatre and drew him close to comfort him.

            "What did you dream?" asked Trowa in a soothing voice brushing Quatre's hair with his hand.

            "Death…it was every where.  Everyone was… " but Quatre couldn't finish before he started crying again.

            Trowa gently rocked Quatre back and forth as a mother would a small child until the small pilot finally cried himself to sleep.  It reminded Trowa of what had happened to the older pilot, could there be some sort of déjà vu in the space heart from one 'Quatre' to the other?  Trowa thought as he laid Quatre back down and pulled the covers around him, he could only pray that the déjà vu theory of his wasn't true.  That future 'Quatre' seemed a bit too unstable for Trowa's liking, if any of his thoughts or worse yet memories were being sent to Quatre….  Trowa just sighed as he left the room casting one last look at Quatre, his blond angel wouldn't be able to handle them and then he would be sad.  Trowa couldn't take it when Quatre was sad, it was like someone ripping at his heart with a knife.  

            Quatre drifted back to sleep he just hoped that he wouldn't have to see them again.  The deaths,. the other pilots dying.  What kinda of dream was that to his, it was so horrible and the blood….it covered everything.

                                                            ~*~

            "Mission stats were sent early this morning." said Heero over his cup of morning coffee.

            "A mission?" mused the older man, "I don't seem to recall this one.  This is different from what happened."

            "Abnormalities in the timeline?  Quatre must have had something to do with that." Said Trowa his fingers interlaced and his elbows on the table as he leaned his chin on his hands.

            "No, it's Treize." Said Quatre, his eyes tired and red from crying that night.

            "Ya sure man?" asked Duo bright eyed as usual even for an early morning.

            "Yes, I'm positive that it's him." Said Quatre, "He knows what…the elder me is up too."

            "And that would be what?" asked _Heero_, "We didn't quite get to discussing that when we were talking."

            "I'm not specifically sure but I know that he's here to change something that was done.  Something…horrible…" said Quatre his voice trailing off as he quietly sank down in his chair feeling as if he had attracted too much attention.  

            Trowa reached over and put a hand on Quatre's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, "Well let's get this mission over with."

            "I'll go with you." Said _Heero _quietly getting up.

            "You don't have a Gundam." Said Wufei simply.

            "You'd be surprised what you find left in the desert." Said _Heero _with grin, "When ever you are ready, we'll go."

                                                            ~*~

            _Quatre _woke later and found _Dorothy_ asleep in a chair beside his bed.  Carefully he got out of bed and put _Dorothy_ in tucking the covers around her.  He decided that she needed the sleep much more than he did at this moment.  Buttoning his shirt he tucked it in then went down the stairs looking for something to eat.  When he got to the bottom of the stairs he had to hang onto the railing for a moment to keep from being dizzy.  As he walked into the kitchen the bruise on his face started to pain very sharply.  Reaching into the medicine cabinet he took out a bottle of pain killer and took two tablets, he was sure that the rest of his aches and pains would catch up with him soon.  He got a bowl and a box of cereal and ate breakfast, he didn't eat much but then again he never did.  Getting up he went and sat in one of the chairs in the main room his tired body relaxing into the cushions.  He didn't know how long that he had been asleep but when he awoke there was a note that _Dorothy _had gone out to buy something for dinner that night and that she would be back as soon as she possibly could.  

_Quatre_ sighed and stood up only to hear a slight knock on the door.  Slowly he made his way into the other side of the room to the door, his wounds still ached but he knew that they weren't that bad, just uncomfortable.  When he reached the door, he could feel something in the back of his mind, a tingling, a minor warning.  If it had been something dangerous his senses would have gone off in an instant.  Perhaps it was just a side effect of the pain killers mingling with his 'Space Heart' sense.  Still, he cautiously cracked the door open and looked outside only to be surprised.  There was nobody out there, maybe it was the wind.  The desert winds could be harsh.  _Quatre_ shut the door and turned to walk back into the room when he came face to chest with someone.  His mind screamed with panic even though his senses were only displaying a minor danger.

            "Hello, desert rat, are you home alone?"

            _Quatre_ quickly ducked to the left as quick as possible and turned a disbelieving stare to the man before him.  Why hadn't he sensed _Treize_?!  The sense that his empathy and the 'Space Heart' gave him had never failed before, why had it failed to warn him this time?  He back away searching blindly behind him for a weapon as _Treize_ walked forward calmly as if he had all the time in the world.  They backed into the kitchen then finally _Quatre_ found something, bringing his hand forward, he brandished a kitchen knife.  It wasn't long and surely not that lethal but at least it was something.  

            "My, my.  You should be careful or you'll hurt yourself." Smiled _Treize_, "Woudln't want that would we.  I've been watching this house ever since your younger counterpart drove me off, I saw Him arrive.  Quite a coincidence that He's not dead yet but that gives me a way to repay Him for nearly taking my life so long ago but of course I would have been dead if it wasn't for you.  I would like to have a chance to meet with Him so it seems that I need something to draw Him out.  You see, I sincerely doubt that He would just go out of His way to fight with me.  I believe that He needs a reason, a very good reason."

            "Stay away!" hissed _Quatre_ crouching as he backed into a wall preparing to lunge forward with the knife.

            _Treize_ didn't stop, ignoring what _Quatre_ had said.  Finally when he was only a few feet away from the Arab, _Quatre_ lunged forward going straight for _Treize's_ chest but the man moved to the side and caught _Quatre's_ wrist as he went by.  Twisting the wrist he forced _Quatre_ to drop the knife, then yanked the young man toward him.  _Treize_ slung _Quatre_ so that he hit him back first.  With lightening reflexes he shot his Gundanium arm around _Quatre_ pinning the Arab's arms and keeping him relatively still.  Using his normal hand _Treize _pulled a half filled syringe out of his shirt pocket.  Flipping off the protective covering which was over the needle he pressed it into _Quatre's_ upper arm.  He heard the blond hiss in pain as he tried to struggle free but only succeeded in moving the needle.

            "Stop moving and stay still.  This will only take a moment." Said _Treize_ reinserting the needle and injecting it's contents into _Quatre's _arm, "See, only a moment."

            He let _Quatre_ go and the Arab jumped away putting a hand over his throbbing arm.  _Treize_ just stood there and waited.  _Quatre_ glowered at him for a moment then his vision became blurry.  He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes but they still refused to clear.  He looked back up at _Treize_ accusingly only to find that he was now experiencing double vision.  The 'Space Heart' sense had silenced completely.  He suddenly felt weak and fell to his knees dizzily.

            "Wh-what the Hell did you do to me?" he demanded trying to keep his mind from clouding over.

            _Treize_ smiled as he watched the young man fall to his knees, "did you wonder why you couldn't sense me through that damned empathy of yours?"  _Quatre_ didn't answer but _Treize _knew that he had, "When Little Dragon purchased some new medicine this morning before he left, I switched the contents of the pain killer with some CGZ pills.  You took some of those thinking that they were pain killer but in reality it dampened your empathic ability allowing me to gain access to the house when the others left.  I just injected you with an anesthetic, you know what happens when you mix those together, I'm sure."

            "Damn you, Treize." Hissed _Quatre_ as he sank the rest of the way to the ground, his mind reeling far into the blackness of unconsciousness.

            "Don't worry, dear little desert rat, I won't let the drugs kill you.  I need you alive for a while longer.  I owe you my life after all." Said _Treize_ with a smirk.  He watched as _Quatre's_ eyes fluttered then finally shut, "That's it, just go to sleep, you'll need it."

                                                                        ~*~   


End file.
